Penitence
by Wildfire Fenrir
Summary: It was just a cathedral. But at the same time she couldn't help but wonder why she kept wandering into it.
1. Chapter 1

Intro Note: Something I wrote up while thinking. Probably OOC, but I think I can justify it. Maybe multiple parts? Maybe. When does this take place? Can't say. Also forgive the poor editing. This is what happens when I just start typing.

**Penitence**

**_noun_  
**

: a feeling of deep sadness because you have done something wrong

XxXxXxX

_1: The Knight and the Phalanx_

Ruby Rose looked down at the wet sidewalk, not particularly caring about looking up at the moment. The world certainly fit the gloomy mood she was in: raining. No, storming. She disliked the rain, and it only made her feel worse than she was. While still warm due to the layers of clothing, there was an unnerving chill that seemed to follow her. The chill forced her to rub her gloved hands together to attain warmth, and even then she still shivered. Ruby regretted not choosing another day to go to the tailor, listening to the platter of the rain on her bright umbrella. Sure she needed something repaired, but a fixed jacket was not worth the insufferable cold and slick paths. She finally looked up from the soaked floor at the building she had stopped at.

It was an old monument in Vale. A marble building dedicated to the worship of God...or gods. The holy symbol stood alone, high in the rain swept sky, as if a beacon of sunlight for the people. The old building was decorated in the old Gothic style, with statues and flying buttresses on the sides. The entrance was 'guarded' by two angels wielding spears, held aloft and crossed over the large double doors. She took a few steps into the grassy courtyard, taking in the scent of wet roses and carnations that grew on the path to the doors. Before she knew it, she had gotten to the front door. The ebony doors towered ominously over her, but she felt this unnerving urge to enter.

Ruby pushed open the creaky wooden doors and stepped in, putting her umbrella down and wiping her boots on the welcome mat. She placed her umbrella in an empty bin for wet umbrellas, and started undoing her scarf as she stepped into the mezzanine. The air was heavy, but warm. The light was bright, and dispelled the darkness left by the sunless day. Candles lined the walkway and the stairs down into the main floor, where the pews were. The insides were lavishly decorated, with statues and stained glass lining the sides. Above she could see the beautifully restored fresco of an event: the day humanity found dust. Ruby walked down the stairs on the side of the mezzanine and onto the main floor, looking around her surroundings in awe. She was never an art buff, but she could at the very least appreciate fine art when she saw it. She stopped and stared at an alcove. In it, a shield bearing knight and a shield bearing lancer stood, back to back.

The statues lacked any immediate features that spoke of who it was for. But on the bottom rested a small plaque that explained the statue: the Knight and the Phalanx. 'Dedicated to those who defend their friends, family, and country. May they find peace knowing their vigilance has ended.'

"Does that statue interest you?" Ruby jumped at the voice. She swing around, her scythe extended and ready. The startled old man jumped back in surprise as well, holding up his hands in peace. "Peace, daughter. I mean thee no harm." The old man was wearing a set of black, clerical robes. His long beard swayed with his movements, and he had dropped the ebony cane he had been holding onto. Ruby lowered her scythe and put it awat.

"Oh-oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to jump!" Ruby apologized as she helped the old man pick his cane back up.

"No no, do not apologize dear. I am sorry I did not make myself heard. It seems my old bones do not make as much noise as I thought it would. Heh, the creaking I hear every morning tells me so." The old man chortled and leaned on the cane, smiling softly at her. "Welcome to the house of god. What brings thee here?"

"I...I dunno. I just. I just saw the building and thought I'd go in." Ruby admitted, unsure of what to say.

"Getting out of the rain I see? Well, that is alright. Please, have a seat. Let me bring some tea for you to warm up." The old robed man turned after gesturing to an empty pew.

"Oh no, that's alright. I was going to head out soon. I was just taking a look because I've never been in here, you know?" The old man nodded and returned, taking a seat next to Ruby.

"I see. That is alright." The two sat there for what felt like a few minutes in silence, enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the cathedral. The old man decided to strike up the conversation. "So may I ask again, does that statue interest you?" Ruby nodded at the old man. "Why is that?"

"I'm confused. I don't get how the two can rest knowing that what they were defending might have been compromised. Why make a statue about something that isn't guaranteed like that? Like the statue at my school is dedicated to people who are heroes." Ruby looked at the statue again, examining the anonymity of it all.

"Do you believe that it is futile then?" Ruby looked at the old man, who also was looking at the statue. "Do you think it futile for men to stand their ground for their friends, even if it means their death? Even if there is no guarantee that they will be able to continue their duty?"

"I...No...of course not!" Ruby shot back.

"And those who died, are they not heroes? Not to a nation, or a people, or a company...but to their friends? To who they died for." The old man inquired.

"Uh...yeah. Yes they are. I...I just...It just doesn't seem right. It is not right that a person lives to do their duty...and then dies from it. It's reckless." Ruby muttered, noting to herself the irony of her pointing out something was reckless.

"You may see it as reckless...but they knew it in their heart they were dying for the right cause. Who are we to judge what another man thinks is just? Are we not the friends they had just saved?"

"It's not fair that they chose to sacrifice themselves like that. You're absolutely jacked in the head if you think there's -anything- right with that! We could've stayed and fought. We could have tried luring that thing to the gate and-" Ruby stopped. "Sorry. I'm just a little out of it from the stupid weather."

"It's alright."

"Not really. I shouldn't have insulted you. I-I just can't fathom it all."

"If I may...it may just be something simple that drives these defenders: love. Your friends died knowing that you would see safety. To see this day. They loved you, and they showed it in one of the most unbelievable ways: dying for you." The old man offered. Ruby played with the thought in her head. "See it not as them throwing their life away, but rather as them giving theirs for you to continue."

The old man made sense. Maybe it wasn't alright to leave. Maybe it wasn't alright to not stand their ground and fight. But at the same time...what they did was right. Stand their ground and defy the end, especially if it came for those you loved. They served knowing the others would get out alive and return to defeat the creature later. It wasn't something of a cruel bargain: two for six. It wasn't something out of fear and desperation (well, mostly), thought Ruby. It was an act of true love and dedication. She heard a bell toll from outside the cathedral, jumping at the sound of the heavy ring. One o'clock. She had lollygagged enough here.

Ruby stood up and stretched, grabbing her things. It was only then she noticed the old man had retreated elsewhere, to places unknown. She would have to thank him later for the talk.

And she would have to go back and thank the two who gave for six.

XxXxXxX

_"Fall back! Get out of the dungeon!" Ruby heard Pyrrha cry out the order from behind her. She turned her head to see the extraordinary creature striking at their two resident shield wielders. The monster was something out of a book: an amalgamation of body parts, grimm, and horror. It charged with the speed of beowolves, but at the same time maintained the strength of an ursa. And to make things worse...it looked like a man. Four massive arms swung with incredible speed and power, knocking Jaune back while Pyrrha tried to flank the monster. _

_They were falling back systematically. Someone stood and fought while the others got out. It paced the retreat so that no man would be left behind. The monster was exactly that. A monster. Nothing they threw at it would bring it down. It was practically driven by some demonic will to keep moving, despite falling apart in some places. _

_Ruby continued running when she heard a cry of pain. _

_S__he stopped long enough to realize in horror: Pyrrha._

_Ruby skidded to a halt and turned to try and help Pyrrha, who had been tackled down and seized by the many armed beast. Jaune followed her in. Pyrrha struggled with all her might as the two approached, when the monster reached out with its arms._

_Snap._

_She would never forget that horrible snap. Jaune stopped in front of her and blocked her path, yelling something about getting out and telling Professor Ozpin. Jaune also forced into her hand an old charm that he kept, saying something more about taking it home. She could barely comprehend the situation. Before she knew it, Jaune had dragged and shoved her out the portcullis of the dungeon they were in. He pulled some heavy lever and the heavy metal gate slammed down, blocking the rest of the team from the monster...and himself. Ruby briefly heard herself call out to him before she was hustled away by Yang. Her last sight of one of the bravest men alive was him standing down Pyrrha's murderer, with a defiant grin on his face._

_On the escape boat that Blake and Ren had procured, she finally took a look at the charm._

_"Live not for thy self, but for your friends. Die not for thy self, but for your loved ones."_

_Ruby couldn't hold her tears back any more._

_She shouldn't have left._


	2. Chapter 2

Penitence

2: The Princess and The Beast

Ruby was taking in the soft breeze. It had been a week or so into spring when she came across the cathedral again. Ruby looked up at the massive structure, admiring the massive figure. She knew if her friends were with her, they would too have gazed in awe. The building was looking a little different. It did not look as colorful as she had remembered. The outside marble was no longer white, but stained light grey somehow. The statues at the front appeared to have chips and marks on the once smooth surface. Ruby took in smell of roses and carnations, no longer blocked by the heavy rain which poured on her first visit.

Ruby stepped into the mezzanine of the cathedral, looking down into the empty main hall. It had been the same way when she had visited before. Ruby brushed down her dress and retied the black ribbon that hung on her left wrist, on top of her bracelets. She adjusted the pin on her hair, moving it aside so it did not block her vision as much. Ruby wandered through the hall, looking at the statues on the side again. This time, something else caught her eye.

It was a stained glass window this time. It portrayed a regal looking woman overseeing the enslavement of faunus. A memory so no man could forget the injustices done upon another race for little reason other than hate. The panel beneath it however, painted another picture. A picture of the same princess shaking hands with a faunus, showing peace and tranquility that would come from their cooperation. The second panel was surrounded by images of peaceful farms, productive people, and happiness.

If only it were true today.

"It seems you have come back, young lady. Allow me to welcome thee back." The old man from before, in the same robes smiled at her as he walked down the pews to join her side. She noticed the white edges of his robe were now a light grey-the same grey as the marble building. Ruby nodded to the old man, who took a seat and looked up at the window. "Beautiful no? A fine piece of art that has been with us for...oh...a few centuries perhaps."

"Centuries?!" Ruby exclaimed, earning her a soft chuckle from the old man.

"Indeed! There are many historical pieces here in fact. That is just one of many to show the rich history of this world. I'm sure you know, but that one shows the terrible slavery that existed before."

"It's still not exactly gone..." Ruby muttered darkly. The old man sighed and nodded.

"A fault of humanity. We fear what we do not understand, as I'm sure you have heard before. It seems that that's always what happens. I am ashamed it has happened to me as well."

"What does the image show and why is there two?"

"Hm? Ah, the second panel was added on later. It...it was to show the kind of peace mankind could achieve by looking not down on other beings, but rather at. The princess in the image is a figure from history, who had her cold heart melted by a faunus rebel. The two fell in love despite being so cruel to one another." Ruby snorted slightly, amused.

"That sounds so cheesy." The old man laughed as well and smiled, brushing his lengthy beard. "I mean, really, that sounds like something out of a fantasy book." The old man nodded.

"I admit, it does sound terrible. But that's the story behind it. It finally got to a point where the two could not bear being the others enemy, and chose to make peace instead of constant war. While it seemed like a betrayal on both sides at first, the people realized cooperation was vastly superior to that of conflict. It seems obvious now, but back then...it was not."

"Why did we even enslave them only to free them? There wasn't a need for that." Ruby asked the old man. She braced herself, ready to take the onslaught of philosophy for the question. A friend of hers reacted that way when she asked what the meaning of life was over drinks (rather, he was drinking and she was listening.) He slurred something out, and in the morning handed her a textbook of classic philosophical works to read and think over.

"I say again, fear. It is perhaps the most vile of evil in the world. I argue that humanity does not really have too many evils in the world. No, instead I argue that people only really have fear. After all, what cruel maker would sit us in this beautiful world, this majestic world, and seek to destroy us with something as cruel as a devil? Why would we seek him out if one of his own machinations harms us?"

The old man looked at Ruby's puzzled face before speaking again, "Evil and wrongness cannot be a creation of a maker who is all knowing, wise, and loving, no? If it cannot come from something he made, then what if it came from us? We are not nearly as omnipotent, omniscient, or omnipresent. We only know so much, and even then that is controlled by own self and will."

"So...we made evil? We made the faunus and humans hate each other?"

"That is one way of viewing it. In the past, we could not understand one another. Why was it a young lady I used to chase after had a fox tail and ears?" Ruby let out a soft giggle in amusement at that, "Why was it that I too did not have a monkey's tail to assist in my activities? Why am I not too blessed with gifts animals share?"

"Oh! I get it, so since we couldn't understand why we were different, we came up with our own reasons to separate ourselves!" Ruby snapped her fingers and blurted out. The old man chuckled again, nodding in confirmation.

"Correct. These reasons festered into something terrible. It created a reason. A reason to hate." The old man pulled out a packet of chocolate bites and offered some to Ruby. Ruby looked in confusion, and for the most part, suspicion. "Oh posh, don't look at me like I am a predator. I'm nowhere near as vigorous as I was back then." The old man joked, causing Ruby to lean back and away from him in horror.

"I'm sure." She smiled awkwardly and took a chocolate bit, savoring the taste. It felt like so long since she had had a piece of chocolate. "So then they reconciled? That sounds like something I've seen...it wasn't an easy process."

"No. It is never easy to eliminate hate. That alone is why we still have militant groups like White Fang, or purist factions who want to see the faunus eliminated."

"I once knew an ex-rebel...and a purist type. It was...a very delicate relationship they had at first. Very informal, very direct. I swear they were buttin' heads every other day...or minute." Ruby smiled softly at the memory.

"Indeed? It sounds like a fantasy when you think about it no?"

"Yes...I just wish...I just wish they were able to see peace like that in the glass." Ruby looked back up, admiring the images of peace and tranquility. The old man said nothing more, and the two sat there idle. Ruby let her thoughts wander for the moment.

It had taken a while, but the two had reconciled. It was amusing to think that they were even able to. One bad argument, one big team fight...it was certainly a strange way to make up to an acquaintance. They didn't really address each other as friends until that day, now that Ruby thought about it.

She couldn't help but wonder if they found that idyllic scene. She hoped they had. They too had given it their all, and then some. It was not easy. It never is, and never will be. They were together in the end, serving for the same cause: peace. Ruby smiled to herself, ignoring the old man who had gotten onto his feet and left her to her thoughts. It wasn't in vain. They were comrades in the end, and they laid their lives out for each other and their friends.

XxXxXxXxX

_Ruby carried Yang on her shoulders as she made her way to the evacuation point. _

_A large surge of grimm in the forest had called for a culling. The band of hunters went forth to seek and destroy. It started simple, but then hunter teams began running into problems. Problems being abnormal grimm. The kind that fought smart, fought brutally, and fought mercilessly. They started losing teams to ambushes._

_Like an ambush they were caught in. The beast broke apart Ruby's scythe in the initial attack and mauled Yang badly. Ruby promptly beat down the offending monster with her scythes' remains and called out for ambush, but the other two already knew: they were under attack as well. Ruby fought off a few more grimm at the same time as Blake and Weiss; holding down the fort and trying to catch a break in their assault._

_"Ruby! Get Yang out! We'll hold them here for right now!" Weiss called out as she deflected another blow with an improvised ice shield. She stumbled lightly when the impact carried through the shield and into her. Blake was quick enough to keep her standing upright thankfully._

_"NO! I'm not leaving you two like we did to Pyrrha and Jaune!"_

_"If you stay here, Yang dies! I know you don't want that you blockhead! We'll buy you time!"_

_"Don't throw your lives away, let's get out of here together then!" Ruby called out to Weiss. It was then she had realized why Weiss wasn't moving around as much: the surprise attack and crippled her legs, let alone her running ability. She could see the crimson blood spilling down Weiss' leg, and the effort it took for her to even dodge._

_"Ruby, get Yang out. I'll take care of Weiss." Blake yelled, helping Weiss up from her prone position. "Please, trust us. You need to keep your sister alive." Ruby looked down in shame. Ruby looked down at the badly bleeding Yang and back up at the them before picking her sister up._

_"Come back alive! Please come back alive!" Ruby turned and sprinted off, carrying Yang and her damaged scythe to the emergency extraction point. Weiss and Blake watched as Ruby disappeared into the forest with her sister in tow. The two stood back to back, holding their weapons ready to deal with the mob._

_"Hey. I'm sorry." Weiss started as they watched the circling grimm._

_"For what?" Blake asked as she adjusted and prepared to improvise an escape route._

_"For all the mean stuff in the beginning. I didn't mean it...I just...I've never gotten close to any faunus before..."_

_"Please, it's alright. You've already apologized, and really it should be me to apologize." Blake looked at her wounded comrade once more._

_"Heh...fair enough. You know, I regret not going with them. I think we could've kept up."_

_"Oh. I'm sure we probably could have. Don't worry. We get to do the fun bit." Blake flipped her weapon into its blade mode when Weiss spun the magic cylinder on her rapier. Blake pulled out a silver coin and grinned. "Remember this?"_

_"Oh, please. Not that stupid game Yang invented."_

_"Heads we will, tails we'll try again. Right?" Blake flipped the coin high into the air, leaving it up to fate's hands._

_The coin did not hit the floor before the fighting erupted again._


	3. Chapter 3

Penitence

3. Fire of Absolution

Ruby nursed a cup of coffee in her hands, carrying her book bag with her back to the Academy. She had taken the day to purchase some supplies and other things she needed. While the student school had much of what the burgeoning hunters needed, there were still a handful of things that simply weren't available. She had been with Ren and Nora earlier, but she decided to leave the couple to their own devices not long after they started shopping. She was happy that they were managing. They had been in a team for a little while. Team RYNR, a name which certainly didn't sound good at all. Ruby maintained command, despite the loss, and Ren and Nora happily accepted the shift. It was necessary after all. Ruby continued to walk down the street, enjoying the spring breeze that flowed down the street.

Snap.

Ruby halted immediately, looking up and around. The quick sound alerted her...rather...terrified her. Like the sound of... She continued to look around for the source of the sound and quickly found it. A snapped twig lay on the path...to the cathedral. She looked up and caught a glimpse of brilliant red sweeping into the door. Ruby blinked a few times. Impossible. It was not possible.

But she just had to check.

Ruby walked toward the cathedral, looking at it the grandiose architecture. The cathedral was starting to show a decay. Statues that once stood proud were now crumbling and chipped, damaged from the weather. Ruby pushed open the creaky wooden doors, looking around swiftly. Another flash, but this time of blonde hair. Ruby trotted along down the mezzanine and looked out at the pews.

Red and blonde hair.

It couldn't be. She was seeing things. Ruby blinked a few times, examining the two figures sitting near the front.

And she was sadly right. The two were simply a blonde and red haired couple that had decided to visit the church. She could tell they were college students, and from the textbooks and homework in their hand, most likely religious studies or philosophy majors. Ruby sighed sadly, looking down at the smooth granite floor. She decided she would spend some time here. Might as well. There were too many art pieces in there to simply go through in one, let alone two, sittings. Ruby finished her cup of well-sugared coffee and tossed it, so as to not get the floor dirty if it spilled. She took a seat at one of the middle pews, looking around the cathedral.

It certainly looked a little different inside. The elaborate chandelier that hung above gave off a soft golden glow from the multitude of candles on it. The air smelled of fragrant, sweet incense. Somewhere, there was a speaker or two that played a soft hymn, most likely recorded in a previous session.

It was then her eyes caught something on the elaborately painted ceiling.

It was a fresco, a magnificent one at that, that depicted two fighters facing down a swarm of demons -most likely grimm- with magical gear. They were back to back, ready to face the coming horde. The artist had taken a great pain to put in so many small details. The powerful, striking form the two fighters had. The menacing red eyes of the horde. The certain, almost over confident, grin and gaze. The two were ready to face the world with each other at their backs. Around the mob and fighters was also a brilliant orange and red circle of fire, giving off a black smoky atmosphere to the fresco.

She looked down to rest her head from looking up too long, rubbing her temple gently as she rested her eyes as well. She heard the soft clicking noise of the familiar cane.

"It seems you have come yet again. I am starting to feel you are coming here for service and not simply to look at art." The old man smiled at her kindly. Ruby smiled back at the old man who had spoken to her twice now, both times teaching her something important.

"It seems like it doesn't it? It's just I've been taking the time to think a lot lately." Ruby said as the old man put himself down on the pew next to her.

"Is that so? About what may I ask?" The old man rummaged through his pockets.

"There's a lot to consider when you go out to be a hunt. I'm worried for my friends safety, my partners in action, and lastly...for my own. I feel so wrong that I look at my own safety sometimes above others."

"There is nothing wrong with doing so. After all, we have but one life to live do we not?"

"Yes. And I get this sinking feeling that this life is actually shorter than what they write about in stories..."

"Hmn...I would have to disagree with you on that. No scientifically. I mean, dead is dead after all." The old man began, giving up his quest for something in his pocket. "Consider that fresco you were staring at." The old man pointed up. "It looks generic yes? Two fighters standing back to back. Using their god given powers to strike down those who sought humanity as prey. Around them is a classic situation of two fighting many. And their looks of confidence tells you what words do not: they'll triumph."

"So...what?" Ruby asked blankly, looking at the fresco again.

"What you are seeing is not a simple, generic piece dedicated to many like the statue of the Knight and the Phalanx. No...it's a recorded scene from history." The old man smiled and stared up. It was the first time Ruby had noticed that his eyes were light grey in nature, almost giving off the impression that he was extremely aged. "This was one of the first instances of humanity using god's gift to fight back. And win."

"Really? But I thought those records did not exist. I thought we've had dust for ages." Ruby did not wish to admit she slept through history in the academy...let alone at Signal.

"Oh yes. I forget which kingdom it was, but they armed convicts with experimental gear. They were physically, and mentally, changed by their handlers. Forged for war out of the country's underbelly. It might be hard to see, but do you see the small numbers on the side of their arms?" The old man pointed his cane up at the small, almost unnoticeable, black squiggles on their left and right forearms. She peered a little closer, barely making out they were actually numbers.

"Oh...oh wow! I didn't notice those!" The old man nodded, grinning up in pride at the fresco.

"The artist went to great lengths to ensure authenticity in the art. I think the two codes are real as well, if you could find whatever record they came from."

"Hmn...it seems odd that they'd be surrounded by fire though. Why is that? Did the country who armed them light the area around them on fire so they did not retreat?" The old man nodded. "Seriously?!" Ruby looked at him in shock.

"And why is that so surprising? Here are men armed and geared to the teeth with something new, capable of doing almost anything they wish, and set loose upon an area to fight for their masters. What man, especially convict, would not rather run for the hills?" Ruby considered the question for a moment. Thinking for a case in which man -would- stay despite all that.

"Ah! I got it!" Ruby grinned, "The people who are truly seeking forgiveness for their crimes!"

The old man paused for a second...and another...and a third...before bawling out laughing. He could not restrain the laugh, despite clear efforts to stifle and hold them. Ruby frowned at him sadly, extremely not amused by the reaction.

After a little, the old man regained control of himself and smiled at Ruby wryly, "Forgive me, I just find it amusing. Are you sure you're not an art major? No?" Ruby shook her head at him. "Then I must say that's one of the smartest answers I've received in a long time. Indeed, you're right. Most of the time people merely say they are being forced to and have no choice. Some would say it is because they're slaves. And finally, unfortunately, people also say they do not know."

The old man gestured to the image again, still smiling in amusement.

"This fresco is one of the key features in the cathedral. It is titled, wait for it," The old man smiled, "The Flames of Absolution. It depicts two convicts, marked and branded for death, who gladly test out these things for humanity's sake. The two convicts were...brothers? Comrades? The translation is a little vague. Records say that the two charged into the horde, seeking to regain their lost honor."

"What honor did they lose? How were they criminals?" Ruby asked, looking at the fresco again.

"One of them was a murderer. Rather...he was an assassin. A tool of directed violence. If I recall correctly, the man's last kill was a young maiden who had earned the ire of several court women. He deeply regretted slaying someone so innocent, and turned himself into the authorities. Instead of being executed on the spot, they turned him over secretly to the magi society. The deal for him was: test these things for humanity's sake for a certain amount of years, and he would have earned his absolution." Ruby looked at the thinner, more lithe of the two figures. While the man wore a confident grin, she could see the guilt the painter had put in his eyes. "The other man was soldier who had been charged with desertion. The claims and records are confused at best, and contradictory for that matter, but we know that he left his post because of reasons. He didn't want to be remembered as a deserter. If I recall, he begged forgiveness for his mistakes. After all, he could not just simply ignore his ailing mother and father due to guard duty."

"So it remembers the two for fighting and testing the dust we use today?" Ruby asked.

"Yes...and it immortalizes their method of absolution: by fire. The fire is symbolic in that it burns away impurities, such as the grimm. But the meaning is twofold - they are already dead men and the best way to seek redemption is by offering yourself to the hands of humans, gods, or fates." The old man continued his lengthy explanation of the art piece.

"So...they found forgiveness...by dying for their country? The country they wronged?" Ruby asked the old man. The old man nodded at her. "That's...actually. I can understand that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes...my sister...well she was with this guy originally. But the problem is, their relationship started getting really rocky because of personal problems. It culminated in him cheating on her supposedly, but I never found out. The two had a falling out and that kind of ended that." Ruby looked down at her feet, remembering the awkward moment when she walked in on the two arguing rather loudly.

"Have they reconciled?"

Ruby leaned back for a moment and thought, not sure what to say about Yang's relationships. "I don't know. Maybe? Look, I don't really want to talk about it." The old man nodded at Ruby, understanding. The wise man continued looking up at the fresco along with Ruby. "So...you never said...did they find it? Did they find absolution?"

"...What do you think?" The old man looked at her inquisitively. Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"Hm...Yes. They wanted to be forgiven, and as an act of ultimate sacrifice to be forgiven, they gave their lives for their country. Were they not also convicts, I think people would consider them heroes. The kind of people to follow. The kind of people who earnestly wants to be forgiven whenever they do a wrong, and never blame the other party. That assassin could have walked away or continued his job after killing that girl, but he had enough bloodshed so it seems. The soldier could have never come back after 'deserting,' especially if he knew the price of it." Ruby explained to the wise man. "They paid the price to be forgiven..."

"Yes...but was that price too high?" The old man inquired. Ruby furrowed her brow. "Is your own life worth forgiveness? Worth absolution?"

"...No. I don't think so. Because what does it matter if you're dead? You would simply be another idiot who thought he could be forgiven for something with is life. Who will forgive you if you're dead? No one." Ruby replied bitterly.

"No one? No...there is someone. There is always someone." The old man said softly. Ruby could see the sad look in his eyes. Eyes that she has seen on herself in the mirror some early mornings.

Those sad eyes.

Those eyes that cried for forgiveness.

"I apologize if I offended..." Ruby began, but the old man quickly regained his calm smile and shook his hand dismissively.

"Alas, it is alright. There is nothing like a contradicting belief to stir up a mind. Better to think and contemplate all the angles than to select one and stay the course. Yes. Ah, perhaps next time I could show you and your team some of the more interesting artifacts we have in the back! Yes. Relics from a lost time. Would that interest you? Or does art interest you more?"

"I...I think I prefer art." Ruby admitted, smiling somewhat at the old man.

"Understandable. History can be oh so very dull after all." The old man stood up to leave Ruby to her normal thoughts. He dug his pockets some more and finally found the prize: a large bar of milk chocolate with toffee and caramel. He handed Ruby the chocolate bar. "The last time you ended up devouring all my chocolate bites. That cannot be the case this time. I fear those were expensive and I cannot keep handing them away, oh, like candy." The old man smiled kindly. "Do share that now. It's a bit too sweet for one person." The old man hobbled off after waving Ruby off. Ruby sat back in her seat and looked back up at the fresco as she fingered the edges of the cold chocolate bar. Cold? How was...

Ruby chose not to dig the issue further.

Was there someone out there who would forgive a person, even if the person is dead? Is there a god that does it? Why bother? Dead is dead, and nothing can fix that right?

_Only in death, do some people find salvation. I just hope none of us need to._

Ruby thought over the line from that memory. It seemed to her that, it was true in the end. Someone out there would forgive them even if they were dead. They would absolve the dead...but how long would it take? Perhaps until the person was on their own deathbed. Perhaps even right away. Ruby got up from the pew and looked at the two college students nearby, the red and blonde haired couple. They were quietly enjoying their time together, the bright smiles and soft giggles shining some proverbial light into the cathedral. She could not help but see...

The red head caught Ruby's gaze and smiled at her kindly. Pyrrha waved politely at Ruby as Jaune looked up from his books at Ruby. He gave his normal gleeful smile. Ruby could only smile back weakly and wave before scurrying off. She felt an ache in her heart. The same ache when Blake and Weiss disappeared. The same ache when Pyrrha and Jaune...

Ruby hated the feeling. It wasn't her. Perhaps seeing Yang would help...she should be still in the hospital.

XxXxXxX

_They were supposed to meet a contact. Professor Ozpin had assigned them a relatively quick and easy job: go to their regular contact and get some documents he had acquired for him. That plan went downhill quick though, as they had become delayed due to heavy traffic and general nonsense. When they got to the building he used as a safe house, the place was ablaze-specifically, his floor was ablaze._

_Ruby's team stormed the building, bounding up several flights up steps. The smoke billowing from the apartment building was a tell-tale sign: their contact was compromised. They dodged past civilians trying to get down from the building, before heading to number 448. They could feel the heat radiating from the door, but before anyone could stop her, Yang kicked open the door shouting something._

_What a huge mistake._

_Yang flew back against window opposite of the door from the blast of the fire and smoke escaping the room. Ruby flinched as she heard Yang soundly CRACK against the window, breaking the glass. Yang started screaming from the horrific burns. Ren and Nora jumped to action and pulled her away from the door and flames, checking for major damage. Ruby pulled out the fire extinguisher she had nicked from the wall just before and sprayed the raging flames down. Ruby could not hear anything outside of Yang's screams and the blaring of the entire building's fire alarm. Ruby made her way into the hot room, looking around. The room was still blazing, and Ruby did her best to make her way to secure the documents. She could at least make sure the job gets fixed. Nora appeared next to her, spraying the place down. Ruby found the husk of a man she once called a friend. The burned young man was slouched on a sofa, leaning forward hugging something with one arm. The missing arm was clearly shot off, or rather blown off. She noticed his arm was clutching onto a bag, and that he did not die from the fire. The many bullet wounds and dried blood on his burnt grey jacket were a telltale sign. _

_Nora made a sweep, judging the building's integrity. "We have to go!" She called out to Ruby, who nodded. She pulled the relatively unburned messenger bag from the dead courier, looking at the silver magpie carrying a box. She brushed a finger over one of the silver stars, running it over a still hot and charred one. Ruby nodded and looked back at the corpse, taking a few other things she would need from him. Arm patch, dog tag, locket, and finally the charred scarf. She whispered a quick prayer to the man and ran out with Nora. Ren had stabilized Yang, who was badly burned from kicking open the door. He nodded to the two and picked up Yang gently, mouthing or saying something along the lines of get going. Ruby turned her head at the living room._

_She could have sworn the man had turned his head and given her a thumbs up. Ruby took a step before Nora pulled her arm and ushered her along to the extraction point._

_It had been an hour or so, but it felt like only a few minutes to Ruby, who was still in shock from her sister being injured and one of their closest allies being killed, particularly the latter being from potentially foul play. They had turned in the bag to Professor Ozpin, who quickly sifted through all the folders and files that were secured in a fireproof briefcase inside. The courier was clearly smart enough to make sure the contents were safe. Ozpin handed Ruby a letter addressed to Yang as well, which was found inside the briefcase. Ruby flipped open the letter, examining the hastily scrawled, and rather messy, writing._

_After they were excused, Ruby couldn't help but to open up the letter and read the contents as she waited for Nora to finish using the shower._

_'Time is short. I really hope you get here soon so you don't have to read this. I still stand by the fact I didn't do anything. Given all that's happened...I guess I can understand why no one would believe my words. But still. I'm sorry. It's not so much an apology gift, as more of really what was left. You deserve it, out of all the people I know. Normally, I'd say what you say: flip a coin, heads we will, tails we'll try again. But I don't know if I'll get another try. Heh, it seems my trouble making friend and I are paying for our mistakes, aren't we? Wish you luck. W.A."_

_Ruby folded the letter back up and looked at the other piece of paper, a much more official looking one in fact. It didn't take her long to know what it was: a will. Short, considering the kind of life he lived, but it was something at least. A small apartment in Vale, the stuff inside it, and a pretty sum from years of saving. She folded it all back together and put it in the envelope. Were it not for their delay, they might have been able to get there fast enough._

_She shivered at the thought of the burnt out corpse grinning at her and giving her a thumbs up. She seriously needed to get some sleep._


End file.
